The present invention relates to a method and clip for performing hernia repair.
Over 500,000 hernia operations are performed each year in the United States. These surgeries make up about 15% of all general surgical procedures. It can be estimated that one out of twenty men, will at some point develop a hernia, and that about 1.5% of the general population (men and women) will develop this condition. Hernia surgery is accordingly widely needed, notwithstanding its costs, discomfort, risks, etc.
Many methods have been proposed in hernia surgery. Most require approximation of the tissues under tension to close the hernial defect. Unfortunately, these methods may cause increased post-operative pain and a predisposition to hernia recurrence. Tension-free repair procedures of the hernial defect using synthetic materials such as polypropylene mesh, Dacron or polytetrafluroethylene, have more recently been employed. The hernial defect is closed with the mesh which is anchored in position with staples or sutures to the surrounding facial margin. However, properly placing and anchoring the mesh can be a technically challenging procedure for the surgeon, and requires considerable expertise and time. Accordingly, there remains a need for a simpler and more easily performed hernia repair operation.